Love & Other Four Letter Words
by ShadowPast620
Summary: Even when an imprint works there are thorns on the rose.  Embry and Emma work through getting stuck.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just play with her toys.

Even when an imprint works there are thorns on the rose. Embry and Emma work through getting stuck.

**xoxoxOxoxox**

Bella was just putting the last batch of cookies into the oven when Jacob bounded into the kitchen and scooped her into his arms to kiss her. He pulled her up to his level so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist and Bella moaned softly when Jacob bit her bottom lip.

It was a bit more than Emma could stand. "Oh, in the name of all that's sacred, Black, give me a break! No one wants to see that!"

Jake set Bella gently on her feet and grinned. "Sorry, Em. Didn't see you there."

"I'm pale, Jacob, not invisible." Emma pushed Jake out of her way so she could continue helping Bella clean up the mess they had made baking cookies for the Valentine's Day Dance in La Push. "Ok, Bella, the leftover cherries are in the fridge, wooden spoon back in the drawer, where does the cornstarch go?"

Bella took the cornstarch and put it back in its place in the cupboard. "You want to take the leftover Kisses home, Em?"

"No, thanks. Last thing I need is a bowl full of candy Kisses mocking me." Emma dumped the ice cubes out of her glass into the sink and added the glass to the load in the dishwasher. "Enjoy those cookies, Jacob. I unwrapped two whole bags of chocolates and didn't eat any of them. Let me know what you think, by the way. Gram never used Kisses with almonds or Hugs in her cookies. Can't see it would be unpleasant, but you never know."

Jacob nodded. "Will do. And thank you for your sacrifice. I'm sure everyone will appreciate your selfless act of will power."

Emma rolled her eyes. "God, and I thought Paul was full of shit."

Bella nudged Jacob. He tried to ignore her, but she poked him, hard, so he took the hint. "So, Em, any plans for tonight?"

"Well, let's see. It's Friday, so that means garbage pizza, Diet Cherry Coke, and cheesy old movies. Life is good."

"It's also Valentine's Day. I was thinking maybe –"

"Don't think too much, Jacob. It'll give you wrinkles. Or gray hair. Maybe a migraine. Whatever. Gotta go."

Bella decided to take a shot. "You could come to the dance with Jake and me, Emma. It'll be fun. Really."

Emma stared at Bella, dumbfounded, and snickered at the expression on Jacob's face. "Calm down, Black. Hell will freeze solid and Paul Lahote will take vows as a priest before I tag along with you two on a date to some lame ass Valentine dance." Emma shrugged into her jacket and dug in her purse for her keys. "Who the fuck decided to make a holiday out of the anniversary of some poor schmuck's execution, anyway? Fucking Hallmark. As if I didn't already know my love life is a pathetic mess. Why not have a big fucking party with cookies and punch to really drive it home?"

Jake held out his hand to stop Emma from leaving, but she batted it out of her way. "Places to go and people to annoy, Jacob. Leave it alone."

"Please, Emma. Embry is sorry. He really is."

Emma sighed and looked at Jacob, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Funny thing about that. I've heard that rumor from just about everyone. I even got a sympathetic nod from Sam fucking Uley and last night Paul actually called me to tell me how much Embry misses me. Personally, I think Paul just misses the opportunity to make M & M jokes." Emma zipped up her jacket and put on her mittens. "If I hear how the candy melts in your mouth one more time, I will neuter Paul with a pair of dull, rusty scissors. The one person I haven't heard from is Embry. He either isn't actually sorry, or he can't or won't face me to talk this thing out. Right now, I'd be happy to at least hear him tell me to fuck off. I don't even remember what the fight was about anymore."

Brushing the tears out of her eyes, Emma stopped at the door. "The silence is all the proof I need that drowning my sorrows in junk food and bad cinema is exactly what I should be doing tonight. Have fun you guys."

Bella caught Emma's arm, determined to make one last plea. "Emma, you're his imprint. He needs you."

"Sell it to Hallmark, Bella. I know you're trying to help and I love you for it, but stop wasting your time. I'm not hard to find. It's just that no one is looking." Emma opened the door and disappeared into the evening mist.

**xoxoxOxoxox**

By 7 o'clock Emma was ready for a quiet evening at home. Favorite blue thermal T-shirt and plaid flannel pajama pants? Check. Large glass with lots of ice and Diet Cherry Coke? Check. Container of Ben & Jerry's Late Night Snack for later? Check. I-need-an-excuse-to-cry-like-a-baby-movie (Imitation of Life – Lana Turner version) loaded and ready to play? Check. The only missing piece was the pizza dude with her garbage pizza, so when she heard the car pull up to the house and a knock on the door, Emma grabbed her wallet and skipped through the kitchen like a kid with an Easter basket full of chocolate bunnies and black jelly beans. Yanking open the door Emma's joy evaporated like rain in Arizona when she found Embry Call on her doorstep holding her pizza. "What the fuck, Embry? Did you mug the pizza guy?"

Embry moved gently past her into the kitchen, locking the door behind him and making sure to pull Emma close to him so she couldn't unlock and open the door. "No. I paid for it."

"Fine. Thank you. Here's your money. Put my dinner down and leave."

Setting the pizza down on the counter, Embry turned to face Emma, flinching slightly at the steely look in her blue eyes. "I don't want your money, Emma."

"Fine. You paid for it, it's yours. Take it and go."

Embry stepped closer, his voice soft but clear. "That pizza isn't the only thing that's mine."

Emma spun away and laughed. Turning back around, she faced Embry, eyes blazing. "Fuck you, Call. That ship sailed right after you blew off my fifth attempt to communicate with you."

Running her hands roughly through her hair, Emma began to pace back and forth in angry frustration. "There is no point in my talking to myself about whatever is wrong between us. You disappeared and shut me out, Embry."

"Em, I'm sorry –"

Stopping just long enough to point her finger in his direction, Emma continued. "I'm not finished. It's not bad enough that ALL the pound puppies know we had a fight, they also know intimate details. _**Intimate **_details." Her pacing resumed. "Paul said if I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive you, he'd be happy to take your place. He said he can do things with his tongue that would make me scream louder and cum harder than anything you'd ever done for me."

Embry growled.

"Save it, Embry. Paul also helpfully pointed out that since you haven't marked me I can still change my mind. I still have a choice. I can reject the imprint."

"You're leaving me for Paul?"

Emma stopped pacing and leaned against the far wall. "Not on your life. The only way Paul Lahote will ever be on top of me is if he's standing on my grave. But I can't do this alone and you can't or won't do it with me. Fine. Leave, Embry, and stay gone."

"One fight and you're out? I know I screwed up, Emma. I'm 16. I doubt this is going to be the last time I piss you off or do the wrong thing." Embry crossed the room and stood looking down at her. He was close enough that she could feel his heat. "But I love you. I'm here now. Jake says you were crying."

Emma turned her head to avoid Embry's gaze. "I had something in my eye."

Embry slipped his hand under Emma's shirt and spread his fingers over her lower back, warming the spot where he knew her muscles had a tendency to tighten up. "He said you don't remember what we were fighting about. Neither do I. What's really wrong, Emma?"

"It's too much, Embry. Less than a month ago I was standing on First Beach watching the snow fall on the ocean and then you walked by and my life entered the Twilight Zone." Emma put her hands against Embry's chest and tried to push him away, but he was immovable. "For sixteen years I was an only child. Now, not only is the daughter of the Chief of Police my new BFF; I have an older, much hotter sister, and a pack –- figuratively and literally - of brothers who love to drive me crazy. Not to mention the fact that when Paul says he knows what turns me on, he _**really knows**__._"

"I know Paul can be a jerk, Emma, but he'd do anything to protect you. He'd die for you. We all would."

Emma covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Oh, God, Embry. I don't want that! I don't want anyone to get hurt for me! I don't hate Paul. In fact, I kind of like the mental sparring. Keeps me on my toes. But the thought of any of you getting hurt…"

Embry pulled Emma's hands up and around his neck. Pulling her close, he tangled his hand in her hair and tugged her head back, gently, so that he could nuzzle her neck. "It's what we were born to do, Emma. We're protectors. Finding our soul mate is one of the things that makes it worthwhile."

"Yeah. You were so thrilled you disappeared for two weeks. The longer I didn't hear from you, the madder I got. Then I was terrified something had happened to you. Then I was glad you hadn't called."

Emma felt Embry stiffen. His voice was soft, almost hesitant. "Why?"

"Because we'd both be free. We'd go back to normal. Or at least as normal as it gets. I could get back on track to go to college in Colorado and you could find someone who didn't drive you crazy."

Letting go of Emma's hair, Embry moved back to look into her yes. "I can't go back. This is my life now. You can leave any time, but I'm tied to the pack and this place for the foreseeable future. If you leave, that's it for me. I can't love anyone else. I wouldn't even want to try."

"Then why did you stay away?"

Embry took his hand from Emma's back and moved away. "At first, because I was mad, too. Then because it was what I thought you wanted. I'm just as scared and confused as you are, Em. But I can't stay away for long. You are my life now. I love you. Always will. Can't help it."

Emma sighed. "I'm hearing Amy Winehouse. '…What kind of fuckery is this?…' Damn it." Emma moved to Embry and wound her arms around his waist. "I'm always cold now."

Cupping her breast in his warm hand, Embry brushed his thumb over the tight bud and chuckled. "I can see that. Would you like me to warm you up?"

"No." Emma stretched up and kissed Embry, gently at first, then insistently. She wanted him to know how much she loved him despite the fight and all the crazy that had taken up residence in their lives. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him – and for him to want her. Embry decided to let her convince him.

Emma slid her hands down Embry's back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer, whimpering softly and rubbing her hips against his rock hard length. Embry pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in the side of her neck and run his tongue over the pulse point. Her heart was racing and the scent of her desire almost made him high. "Damn, Emma, what are you trying to do to me?"

"As scared as I am, as crazy as all this makes me; I want you and me to be us. You and me, together as us, and us as part of the pack." Emma buried her face in the hollow of Embry's shoulder. "I never belonged to anything or anyone. I've been so cold and lonely without you."

Embry put his finger under Emma's chin and tipped her face up so she could see his eyes. The wolf was very close to the surface, revealed in the flecks of gold glinting in the endless chocolate depths. "Be careful what you wish for, little girl. Wolves mate for life. If we take this as far as it can go there's no turning back - ever. You're mine."

"Yes. Please."

Growling softly, Embry threw Emma over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. In the time it took Emma to pull her shirt off Embry was naked. He pushed her gently onto the bed and stripped off her pajama pants. The blazing heat of Embry's chiseled body quickly replaced the chill of nudity. Emma wrapped her legs around him and tangled her fingers in his hair as Embry ravaged her mouth. It was far from the first time they had made love, but there was an urgency and power in Embry that left Emma breathless. He may not have been Alpha of the pack, but Emma knew he was hers, and it terrified and excited her beyond measure.

Embry kissed and licked his way down to her soft, pale breasts and sucked a rosy peak deep into his mouth. Emma arched up against him. "Oh, YES, please!" Neither Embry nor the wolf needed encouragement and he continued licking his way down her body, pausing to circle her navel with his tongue before settling between Emma's thighs. Embry ran his fingers through her curls like stroking a kitten, carefully opening her folds and when he ran his tongue up the length of her and sucked her clitoris Emma arched off the bed with a gasping moan Embry had never heard before. He froze for a second until she exhaled a shaking, "Oh, God, _**yes."**_ Emma moved with him when he began to thrust his tongue into her and licked and sucked and teased her clitoris until she shattered into tiny pieces. He licked his fingers clean and moved back up her body to thrust into her hard and fast, measuring himself in her balls deep. Emma clutched his shoulders as Embry slowly withdrew and slid himself back into her tight, wet heat again and again until he felt her second orgasm crash over like a wave pounding the shore.

Pulling out, Embry flipped Emma over and hauled her to her knees. Giving in to the wolf, Embry gripped Emma's hips and pounded into her, glorying in the soft moan that followed each thrust home. When he could tell she was close to cumming for the third time, Embry pulled Emma up tight against his chest, running his teeth over the muscle where her soft neck sloped into her shoulder. Emma began to whimper and grind herself down on him, trying to take him deeper and when Embry nipped her neck she pushed down hard and clutched at the warm, strong arm encircling her waist. Embry surged up into her and sank his teeth into her shoulder, breaking the skin. Emma moaned and Embry growled at the taste of her blood on his tongue. Emma's body stroked and caressed Embry's shaft and he filled her, the wolf howling in triumph.

Embry held Emma close, licking the wound he'd made in her soft skin, making a deep purring noise in her ear as she came down from her final orgasm. She relaxed in his arms and he lowered them both to the bed, turning her to face him so he could look into her eyes. "You ok, Baby?"

"I think maybe for the first time in my life. I've always been good at alone, but I don't think I ever really enjoyed it."

"I can pretty much promise you alone is the one thing you will never be – even if you want it. Happy Valentine's Day, Emma."

Emma brushed a lock of hair out of Embry's eyes and winced when the movement reminded her she'd been marked. But the pain also gave her an idea. "You know Bella and I spent the afternoon baking cookies."

"Really? Do you have any of them?"

"No, sorry. Want to go to a dance?"


End file.
